Odor is one of the major concerns of indoor cat owners since a small animal is capable of emitting a really foul smell. Humans have trained house cats to use a litter box filled with litter for use by the cat for their urine and feces. Cat litters enable the house cat to use their natural instinct to dig and bury their waste deposits. Litter boxes must be kept clean to prevent the cat disliking and not using the box. Thus litter boxes are typically placed for easy litter disposable which may be near a toilet when using a toilet disposable litter but most litter should not be disposed of in the toilet and into a sewer line and must be collected in a bag for disposable with the house trash and into a landfill.
Cat litter is commonly made with such materials clay, corn, wheat, safflower seeds, recycled newspaper, pine, walnut shells and other materials that will decompose in a landfill within a reasonable length of time. A composition useful as cat litter may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,573 to Lohman for a composition useful as a cat litter, plant mulch or grease and oil absorbent. Gypsum and water are formed into pellets. The Wang et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0035021 is for animal litter and process for preparing animal litter and method of removal of animal waste which includes using corn cob, a lubricant and a cohesiveness agent. A method of converting waste paper products into useful forms may be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,489 to Kelley.
Cat litter boxes come in a wide variety of shapes including litter boxes that are mountable over a toilet bowl which use toilet disposable cat litter positioned for easy disposal. Toilet bowl mountable cat litter boxes may be seen in the Sallee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,979 for a toilet bowl mountable trap door cat litter box. In the U.S. patent to Sicchio, U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,629, a cat litter box is configured for attachment to the inside surface of a toilet bowl and has a removable tray slidably inserted through an opening in the front. The Rymer U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,946 is for a multiple use commode assembly for use as a household toilet for both humans and animals while the Rescate U.S. Pat. No. 8,051,804 is for a toilet training device for pets which is mounted to a toilet bowl. The Brown U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0049071 is for a flushable cat litter in a litter box designed to allow a majority of the cat urine to drain into a compartment separate from the cat feces and cat litter.
The present invention is for a process for making and using cat litter made from conventional toilet paper. The process includes making the disposable toilet paper cat litter for a cat litter box removably mounted onto a toilet bowl which cat litter box has means to discharge the soiled cat litter into the toilet bowl for disposal.